


DD's Bullworth Experience

by Juniptea



Category: Bully (Video Games), Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also Gary is crazy, But he's not a complete asshole, Cause it's Bullworth, Crossover, Edd is gonna gradually become Rev!Edd, EddxKevin, Gonna be some more aging as Edd goes through each grade in Bullworth, Jim the Cactus, M/M, Nat is there for like a second, PeteyxGary, Probably Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniptea/pseuds/Juniptea
Summary: After Eddy’s many failed and disastrous attempts at scamming the cul-de-sac teens into forking over their cash, Double D’s parents feel that his friends are a bad influence on him and must fix his bad behavior immediately. Edd has to pack up his bags and get ready for the worst four years of his life at Bullworth Academy.Ed Edd n Eddy Characters are aged up. (15-18) Sarah and Jimmy being the youngest. (15) Rolf the oldest. (18)Ed boys are 16. Nazz, Kevin, and Nat are 17. They are this age at the start of the fic, but will age more as Edd moves through each grade.





	1. Leaving Peach Creek

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I do not own anything, obviously.  
> Also, if you see any grammar errors or sentences that don't make any sense, just let me know in the comments.  
> Thank you for checking out my fic, I'll work hard on the next chapter and will hopefully post it soon.  
> Also, let me know how you feel about my story, comments and critics are appreciated 
> 
>  
> 
> (I also have a deviantart, CurlyCreeper is the username. haha, I just want to promote my art ;p )

Chapter 1:

Never in his life had Edd ever thought that he would live anywhere other than Peach Creek, or that he would be separated to his two closest friends in the world. The smart Ed boy peered out his window. He could see his father load his baggage into the car and his mother in the passenger seat talking on the phone. She seemed to be having a very intense conversation with the person on the receiving end of the call. He briefly contemplated if he should just run to Eddy’s house and hide until his parents forget the whole transferring business. But he knew that wouldn’t work, though he would have liked it to have been an option. Double D turns from the window and glances at his barren room. The only things left were a few labels stick onto the walls and floors, his loyal and trust worthy cactus, Jim, and a backpack fills with Edd’s more personal items. Edd looked into the open pack and saw an old photograph that the kids took after the whole Eddy’s elder brother incident. Ever since then, the kids of the cul-de-sac became closer to the Ed boys. Some still were annoyed with their weird antics, like Kevin and Ed’s little sister, Sarah. Kevin and Eddy still fought from time to time and still practically hate each other’s guts. Kevin’s relationship with the other two Ed’s has improved, even if he found them annoying when they helped Eddy with his scams. But other than that, he was ok with them. Kevin and Edd had gotten even closer than him and Ed. While Edd helped Kevin study for the classes that he was struggling in, Kevin helped Double D get stronger and learn new moves to defend himself from bullies. It was a win-win situation for the both of them, and it greatly improved their friendship.

Edd signed, holding the photograph, reminiscing about the good old times. A few tears had escaped his eyes, falling onto the glass frame. Edd placed the framed picture back into his bag and zipped the bag closed, as he wiped away the other stray tears. “This isn’t the time to cry, Eddward. You can do this. It will only be four short years and you will be back in no time. Plus you can always come back and visit during the holidays. Everything will be fine.” Edd tried to cheer himself up. It didn’t really help with how devastated he felt, having to leave all of his friends and his whole life behind. He took in a deep breath and harshly exhaled. “You can do this.” After performing a few quick stretching poses, in hopes to energize himself for the long road trip that was ahead; he grabbed Jim, pulled the backpack straps over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. He got to the front door and froze for a few seconds, exhaled again, then opened the door.

The morning light poured over him in a warm glow. He would have loved to stay and gaze at the sunrise, enjoying the beauty. Sadly, today was not a day to enjoy the scenery. His father had finished loading Edd’s baggage into the back of the black SUV, and his mother, whose black hair was pulled into a tight neat bun, was finishing up her supposed important phone call in the passenger’s seat. Edd decided not to disturb his mother and walked toward his father. The older Vincent noticed his son moving towards him and gave him a warm crinkled smiled. “Why, salutations, Eddward. Might I inquire how you are doing this fine morning? Are you ready to begin a new chapter in your life?” His father was excited for Edd. Apparently, the school he was transferring to was highly prestigious and well known. After his parent’s found out about Eddy’s last disastrous scam, they decided it would be best for him to leave the bad influence of his friends and go to a school that would both fix his behavior and looks good on his record. Edd understood that his father just wanted his son to be the best that he could be, even though he felt that it was not necessary. “Greetings Father, I am doing just splendidly.” He lied. “I am quite excited to go to such an excellent school, and I look forward to my studies.” Another lie. Edd didn’t sleep at all last night because of his troubled thoughts, which also gave him a throbbing headache that he would have to deal with until the painkillers kicked in. He was anything but excited about transferring. He wished this was just some nightmare that he would wake up from at any moment. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. He was leaving today. And it hurt. Eddward’s father accepted his blatant lie. “Well, I’m glad for you, son. Now, why don’t you say your farewells and we’ll be heading off to your new school.” Just as he said that the younger residents of the cul-de-sac came rushing out of their homes and over to the smart Ed boy. The first to reach was, of course, his best friends, Ed and Eddy. Ed ran, pulling Edd into his arms and squeezed him into a somewhat painful but loving hug. “Please say it ain’t so!! Without you, it’s going to be like eating buttered toast without the gravy!” He flailed Edd back and forth.

“While I appreciate the gesture Ed, but could you please put me down. I can’t breathe!” After a few more shakes, the tall dim-witted Ed boy placed his winded friend down. Double D sucked back in the air that was so forcefully pushed out. “Thank you, Ed.” Edd swiped any dust off his person that came from the loveable oaf. After regaining his composer, he looked to his friend’s face, wet from tears, one that he had known for so long and had cared for. “Aw, Ed. It will be alright. I’ll only be gone for a while. And I’ll visit and write often!”

“Pfft, sure you will, sock head. You’ll be gone and soon forget all about us.” Edd heard a shrill voice to his left. Aw, poor Eddy. He’s been taking the news of Edd leaving the hardest. A gentle smile showed on Edd’s face, which shocked his smaller friend. “I know you don’t mean that Eddy. Don’t worry, I’ll miss you too.” Eddy looked like he was going to burst into tears any second. Before he had the chance too, Double D rushed to him and gave Eddy the biggest hug that he could muster. This lasted for a few seconds before big ole Ed came and grab/hugged them both, lifting them without a sweat or any of his true muscle power. The display of affection was quite sweet, Edd had thought. “HEY! Enough with the snuggle fest, Dorks! Let the rest of us say our goodbyes too!” Kevin had such a good way with words, Double D thought, as Ed let him and Eddy down. The Ed boys turned to the rest of the kids at the cul-de-sac. Each pair of kids came to Edd for a hug and to say a warm goodbye. First came Nazz and Nat. Nat giving Edd a generous pat and pinch of the butt. Edd didn’t know how to respond to the blatant harassment, but he just kept his complaint to himself and tried to not blush too hard. Then came Johnny and Plank. Johnny told Edd that Plank had said for him to be careful at his new school and to avoid people with eyebrow scars. Edd was officially creeped out from the omnipotent plank of wood. Though, he trusted Plank’s predictions and kept note of the warning in his head. Next was Rolf and Wilfred. Rolf gave Edd a farewell Radish, while Wilfred gave him a sniff on the thigh. Edd thought that the offer was nice of Rolf, even though he would have preferred to not have been given a dirty root vegetable. After Rolf and his pig, Jimmy and Sarah both hugged Double D. He hugged backed and promised to bring them gifts when he came back home on the Holidays. Last, but not least, Kevin walked up to the smart Ed boy. He looked a bit down, scratching the back of his head, and looking off to the side of Edd. “Greetings, Kevin.” Kevin turned his head to look at Edd. “Hey, dork… I mean Edd… It’s gonna suck with you not here. Cause of my grades… and stuff…” Double D smiled. “It’s alright Kevin. You were smart even before my tutoring; you just needed a little push. And I agree that it will indeed “suck” to not be home for a long while. I must admit that I will miss everyone. Especially you, Kevin.”

Kevin seemed to be lost for words. His lips pressed tightly together and a blush flushing his cheeks. “That’s nice of you to say, Double Dork. Just, while you’re at you new fancy shmancy school, don’t forget what I taught you. Don’t want you getting beat up because you forgot how to defend yourself with your new moves.” Edd was truly touched with how conserved Kevin was about his safety. “Don’t you worry, Kevin. I would never forget the techniques that you have so graciously shown and helped me learn.” Edd would be so happy if it were for not the fact that he would be leaving soon. He gave Kevin one last hug, that went on for longing than he had intended it to be. He then turned to the rest of the kids of the cul-de-sac. “Goodbye my good friends, I’ll be sure to write often and to always come back every holiday.” Edd waved to everyone and walked to his parent’s vehicle. He opened the backseat door, placing his backpack on the seat to the other side of the car, then placed Jim in one of the cup holders in the middle of the two seats, and sat in the seat next to Jim.

Edd’s father started up the car and took to the road, driving out of the cul-de-sac. Edd looked behind the seat, seeing his friends waving and fading into the distance through the back window. After they were completely gone, Edd turned back and slid deep into the plush car seat. He sighed, looking at Jim for comfort and support. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. New Home at Old Bullworth Vale

Chapter 2:

It took a couple hours, Edd would guess at least 4 or 5 hours had passed since they had started their journey, to get to his families new “home”. ‘It’s only temporary’ Edd reminded himself. They had taken many stops along the way, for food and bathroom breaks. Edd was certainly appalled by the state of the bathrooms on their 3rd stop. He couldn’t wait to take a shower and cleanse his body of the disgustingly mediocre diner food that they had to eat. His body was tingling all over, screaming at him to get clean. His germ phobia had only gotten slightly better. He still had trouble controlling his urges to claw at his arms, just to peel the grime and bacteria off. Kevin had tried his best to help him get his fears under control, but alas it was no use. Edd closed his eyes and did some light breathing exercise to calm himself until they got to the house.

A few minutes had gone by and just before he was about to burst, he hears his dad say in an exhausted but cheery voice, “We’re hooommeee!” His father turned off the car, the rumbles quiets down. He unbuckled his seat belt, took the keys, and hopped out of the driver’s seat. Edd’s father was glad to not be stuffed in the car for any longer. Eddward followed suit and got out of his seat, bringing his backpack and Jim with him. Now that Edd’s germy torture was over, he rushed over to his father, who was at the front door, jimmying the keys in the lock to open it. As soon as he did, Edd ran passed him shouting behind himself “Apologies father! But I cannot wait any longer!! Filthy, filthy, filthy!” William Vincent sighed and looked to where his son had vanished. “I wonder where he got all the energy from…” “Well, it certainly didn’t come from me, dear.” William turned, seeing his wife behind him, holding two suitcases. He chuckled, “and he didn’t get your strength either.” Claudia Vincent walked past her husband and placed the suitcases next to the large stair case. She came back and gave him a peck on the cheek. “He did get my good looks, though.” She had a smug look on her face. Ah, this was the women he had married, and he couldn’t be any happier.

Edd spent the next 7 or so minutes scrubbing his skin red in the shower. After getting out of the shower, drying himself, and tying a towel around his waist, he examined himself in the mirror. Edd had noticed some muscle forming under his tall lanky body. It must have been from all that exercise and training that he had gotten from Kevin. He reminded himself that if he kept up his training while he was here, then he would become even stronger and filled out as a person. Edd was truly excited about becoming fit and combat ready. Double D decided that it was best if he did not stay in his bathroom all day, looking at himself in the mirror so, he got dressed (Red T-shirt, black jeans that ended with a fold at his knees, and purple socks that stuck two inches out of his grey vans), brushed his teeth, and brushed/blow dried his shoulder length black silky hair. He made sure to avoid the scar that went from the left side of his hair line to almost about the middle of his scalp. It was hardly noticeable now, it was just a thin pale line somewhat hidden behind his hair. It didn’t look as painful now as it did when it had just begun to heal, a few years back. He vague remembers how he got the scar at this point. His parents told him that it came from a hair cutting incident, but he wasn’t too convinced with their story. He doesn’t really mind it now. Edd looked down to the beanie that he held in his hands. He had kept and worn this special hat for a very long time. Now that he was going to a new school where nobody knew who he was, he was considering either ditching the hat completely or trying out something new with his look. Edd still felt a strong attachment towards it, so he went with the latter option. He began tucking the back of his hair into the hat but left his bangs out and visible. ‘Mmm, not bad,’ Edd was surprised with how good he felt about his new look. Sure it wasn’t much of a difference, but he felt that at least it was something new. He felt a little proud of himself for taking the first step in rebuilding his character. Of course, his old self would never die or fade away. It would always be a part of him, deep down.

After freshening himself a bit more, Edd decided that he should get out and around the town that he would be living in for the next couple of years. He neglected to even pay attention to what his neighborhood looked like. He was so preoccupied with the filth that had clung to him on the trip over here. “Okay, time to see the neighborhood and check on the locals.”  
Edd gave the mirror a quick flashy smile and headed down the stairs and past the front door, which his parents had left open.

The surrounding neighborhood was, what Edd could describe, pristine. To the right was a curved road that led to larger, more mansion-like houses with big gates and shiny brick walls around them. Edd would have guessed that his wealthy parents bought a house in a rich neighborhood. They could obviously afford it due to his parent’s careers; one being a top tier neurosurgeon and the other a literal rocket scientist. Thanks to them Edd has both an amazing intellect and engineering talent.

To the left, the road led straight into town. Edd started school tomorrow and didn’t find harm in checking out the town. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his wallet. Inside contain a good amount of cash, should he want to buy anything while he was there. Edd walked back inside the house and bid his parents a ‘be back soon.’ “Be safe, dear!” His mother shouted towards him as he rushed out the house, eager to see everything in town.


End file.
